1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to visualizing and practicing finishes and, more particularly, to a portable apparatus for creating, practicing and visualizing paint colors, paint schemes, textures, other finishes, and application techniques that are intended for use on a wall or other application surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, only limited options are available when a consumer, painter or decorator wants to determine and/or practice an appropriate paint color, finish or painting technique. For example, the individual may utilize sample paint chips from the paint manufacturer, which typically range in size from 1″×2″ to 2″×2″ and offer limited visual reference (as shown in prior art FIG. 1). Paint chips in and of themselves do not allow for effective comparison of techniques or finishes, and no practice palate is presently available to master paint techniques.
Alternatively, the individual may apply a proposed paint color, technique or finish on existing wall surfaces. For example, paint companies currently sell “trial size” paint bottles. However, no suitable practice palette is provided for use with the sample paints. Accordingly, the individual must mark up or destroy their existing wall surface to test the sample paint or texture. However, this requires remediation of the surface prior to final painting, once a paint or texture has finally been chosen. Additionally, an unsightly appearance is created during the testing of the sample paint. Use of this existing paint testing technique prevents portability of the suggested application for use in comparison alongside a selection of fabrics, furniture or other décor, either remote from the wall or in a showroom external to the home. Also, if the individual does not like the new color or technique, or if they are not successful in mastering a new technique, they are now committed to re-painting the wall to clean up the unsightly appearance.
A further option includes purchasing a cumbersome industry-sized gypsum board (e.g., dry wall) for application of test colors, techniques and finishes. Such a gypsum board is heavy, dirty, and has limited portability. Additionally, the gypsum board is required to be primed prior to use as an application surface. Still another option involves application to an entire wall or room and determination thereafter that the color, technique or finish is not the desired outcome. This requires reapplication, as well as incurring additional cost, effort and dissatisfaction for the individual.